


Throw me Down

by Oliver__Niko



Series: FE3H Kink Meme Fills [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Bottom Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Communication, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff, Hair-pulling, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Rough Sex, Sexual degradation, Slapping, Top Sylvain Jose Gautier, Trans Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Trans Male Character, he says undertones. Is it only undertones? Who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24389365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver__Niko/pseuds/Oliver__Niko
Summary: Felix feels embarrassed and insecure over how he's treated delicately in bed. He decides to speak to Sylvain about it, asking him to be rougher. It turns out Sylvain excels at exactly that.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Series: FE3H Kink Meme Fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738537
Comments: 20
Kudos: 134
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	Throw me Down

**Author's Note:**

> God, I had so much fun with this fill! This is a premise I love for these two. The prompt specifically is:
> 
> 'Felix is embarrassed about the way Sylvain coddles him in bed as if he’s the most delicate treasure ever and lately it makes him feel like Sylvain is treating him like a woman or that he’s underestimating what Felix can handle.  
> As a result, Felix ends up insisting for Sylvain to treat him “like the man he is” and be extremely rough and mean to him during sex. Felix is shocked when it turns out Sylvain can indeed be VERY rough and mean in bed.  
> would love u forever if this is with trans Fe!!!  
> BONUS: Slapping (ass, thighs, tits, face) and spitting in mouth and Sylvain calling Felix things like whore or slut.  
> BONUS x2: Felix feels too overwhelmed and like he’s bitten off more than he can chew but doesnt ask Sylvain to stop cus its still feeling too good  
> BONUS x3: either Felix needs lots of aftercare afterwards or it’s more than he can handle and he does end up asking Sylvain to stop. Ur choice!!!'
> 
> A little note too: No gendered terminology is used for Felix's body, although dysphoria is mentioned briefly on a couple of occasions. I hope you enjoy!

There is one insecurity that follows Felix throughout his and Sylvain’s relationship; the persistent thought of being a replacement for women Sylvain has slept with.

Despite Sylvain’s reassurance over how he sees Felix as a man, simply as _Felix_ and no one else, he still cannot always cast aside this fear. He’s already had to convince himself that his sexual preferences don’t make him a woman. Deep down, he knows it’s impossible to take a so-called ‘female role’ when he and his partner are both men. Even so, it’s a concern that enjoys dawning on him often.

When his mind is at its worst, dysphoria nagging at it persistently, Felix overthinks every aspect of himself and what others might consider as ‘female’ traits to have. How his hair is long, how he enjoys to bottom in bed, the fact that he is smaller than his partner … Everything, and too many things to put in one list.

He’s the first man to be with Sylvain as well. Countless reassurance has been given to him, how Sylvain is bisexual, that he sees Felix as a man completely. And he means it. Sylvain was one of the first people Felix spoke to about his identity. He understood, possibly knew even before Felix was sure himself.

So in reality, he knows Sylvain doesn’t see him as a woman. Far from it. But when he is simply so _careful_ with Felix in bed, as though he is delicate … Felix cannot help but have his insecurities grow stronger, worry over Sylvain treating him in the same manner as the women before him. Felix worries he’s deemed as too weak or frail to be given _more._

But this is Felix Hugo Fraldarius. How can Sylvain _not_ understand he can handle more in bed, to be roughhoused with? Does he underestimate what Felix can bear? The thought of this embarrasses him. He would understand if Sylvain’s traumas prevented him from being rough. But there are times Sylvain almost seems as though he’s holding back, meaning Felix is uncertain about how Sylvain views him.

He cannot know until he asks about it. And once again, he is Felix, and communication is hardly his speciality.

It isn’t until a day where his thoughts are running rampant that he realises he simply has to speak. Frustration building with those soft lips against his neck, the hands that are so loving, and so welcoming on days where Felix _does_ want them to be gentle, trailing over his body as though it’s a delicate treasure that might break.

It tenses from these frustrations, and Sylvain backs away, leaning over Felix with concern in his eyes. “Do you not want to do this today?”

Felix shakes his head. “No, it’s the opposite, if anything. I just …” He sits up, settled next to Sylvain. “There’s something I’ve been wanting to talk to you about.”

A hand finds his, giving it a squeeze. “You know you can talk to me about anything, sweetheart.”

Felix smiles, feeling silly that despite how aware of this he is, he still hasn’t found the ability to bring it up. “Yeah. I do. But I don’t want to say anything that might seem … I don’t know. Like I’m nagging, or saying I don’t enjoy this with you.”

“Nothing you could ever say would make me worry about that.”

Judging by the seriousness in his eyes, Sylvain means it. “Well, Sylvain, you … I’m not sure how else to start talking about this, other than saying it feels like you coddle me in bed.”

“It does?” Sylvain looks mildly surprised, although there’s no hurt, or annoyance, on his face. It urges Felix to nod and continue.

“You treat me so _gently._ It’s like you think I’m weak. That … you see me as a woman, or something.”

“Felix, I could never,” says Sylvain. “But even if it’s not been my intention, I’m sorry I’ve made you feel that way. What do you want from me, in that case?”

A tongue runs over Felix’s lips. Nervous now it has come to saying this, but the desperation and desire for more take control of him. “I want you to be rough. To stop treating me like a delicate flower in bed. I like it gentle too at times, but … Goddess, sometimes I just want you to throw me down and fuck me harder than _any_ of the women you’ve been with.”

Sylvain’s silent for a moment. Fingers reaching to tuck strands of hair behind Felix’s ear, and lips that press to his neck. When he backs away, he says, “You know why I haven’t done that, don’t you?”

“No. That’s why we’re having this conversation.”

The bright laugh Sylvain releases brings a chuckle to Felix, too; his tension from bringing this up eases. “Good point. I just—Felix, baby, I’m so happy to be your first. Truly. And I’ve never wanted to push you too far, as I know it took a lot for you to grow comfortable enough to sleep with me. I’ve been taking it slow because of that.”

“I appreciate it, really. But you don’t have to.” Felix turns to face Sylvain fully, persistent as he says, “Treat me like the man I am, Sylvain. Be rough, be mean. If I couldn’t take it, I wouldn’t be asking you.”

It could simply be Felix seeing things, but he swears Sylvain’s smile grows that little more. “How rough do you mean, Felix?”

“As rough as you can be.”

“And when you say mean …?”

“Exactly what that entails. As long as you’re comfortable with it.”

“Baby, I’m more than comfortable.” Sylvain’s voice has dropped to barely above a murmur. “My worry is that _you_ can’t handle it.”

Felix’s eyebrow quirks; those words annoy him yet pique his interest all at once. “Me? Not handle _you?_ Please.”

Sylvain doesn’t say anything. He only gives Felix an expression, one the latter can only describe as Sylvain telling him, _only because you haven’t seen anything from me, yet._ A smirk, and hands running over Felix’s hips.

“Glad you asked for this, baby,” he says. Felix is only granted a moment to process this before those hands have reached for his ass, squeezing and pushing him closer, bringing him in for a kiss.

It’s miles different. Sylvain has kissed roughly before, but never to this extent. A tongue forced straight into Felix’s mouth before his own can do anything at all. Nails digging into his backside, one hand heading up his back to his hair. Tangling within it. Taking the ponytail, _pulling_ it, Felix letting out a satisfied sound against Sylvain’s tongue and pushing himself that little closer.

Sylvain parts with a bite of Felix’s bottom lip. Only for a moment to scan his eyes over Felix’s face, a smirk tugging on his lips, before they’re meeting Felix’s again. The latter cannot prevent a silent moan; his hands clutch tightly at Sylvain’s shirt, pushing himself closer. Sylvain’s hand lifts and slaps at his ass.

“You like that, huh?” Sylvain murmurs, Felix’s teeth catching his lip when his head is pulled back by his ponytail.

“Why else do you think I asked you to do this?”

“Mm, but seeing you get turned on is another matter entirely.” Sylvain’s teeth tug down the collar of Felix’s turtle-neck, giving him access to plant his lips on his neck. Deep, teeth biting at his skin. Felix hums in appreciation, bringing his legs around Sylvain to wrap around his hips. He’s pushed back against the headboard. Sylvain’s increasing bulge pressing against his crotch, hands now pinning Felix’s wrists against the wall above the bed.

“Oh, _fuck,_ keep going,” Felix breathes out, leaning his head back to give Sylvain better access to his neck.

“I’ve wanted to be rougher with you for a while, sweetheart.” Sylvain’s head lowers, kissing Felix’s bare shoulder; the latter gasps as teeth bite down onto it. “Just never knew if you could handle it.”

“You underestimate me.”

“We’ll see, baby. Maybe _you’re_ the one underestimating _me.”_

Lips meeting his again. Still forceful. Felix can feel himself grow more aroused by the minute, before they’ve barely done anything at all; his dreams have come alive beneath the hands that pin him against the wall, the tongue in his mouth, leg forced between his own to separate them.

“We’ll need a safe word,” says Sylvain when he backs away. “Just in case this gets too much for you.”

The very idea that this is something they need builds excitement in Felix’s chest. “What kind of safe word?”

“Something we definitely wouldn’t say otherwise.”

“Then … Glenn, I suppose.”

A sad smile on Sylvain’s face. He brushes his lips against Felix’s cheek. “All right, baby.”

The gentleness is only temporary. Sylvain pulls Felix away from the wall by his arms, moving him so he’s on the opposite side of Sylvain. Hands push him down so he sinks to his hands and knees. Head lifted by his chin, and Sylvain’s other hand slapping his face. His eyes grow wide.

“Want me to fuck you? You’re going to have to use that pretty mouth of yours, first.”

 _Fuck._ Far from the first time he has been asked for this, but the first time Sylvain has been this commanding. “Could have just asked.”

“And what? Not turn you on by treating you like some whore?” Felix cannot say for sure why those words cause his thighs to squirm from arousal, but they do. It doesn’t go unnoticed by Sylvain. “Exactly what I mean.”

Sylvain’s hands reach for his trousers, unfastening them and pushing them down his thighs with his underwear. He grasps onto Felix’s hair once again. Pulling him in. A tongue is led up Sylvain’s length, his head guided up; Sylvain’s hips rock his dick into Felix’s mouth, and this alone shocks Felix.

It’s usually up to him to manage his own rhythm. Never does Sylvain usually does the fucking himself. He’s starting slow as Felix’s saliva smooths the process, but he’s soon increasing his pace, Felix moaning silently from the force. The vibration heads straight through Sylvain’s dick.

“ _Fuck,_ that’s good, baby.” Sylvain’s grip on Felix’s hair tightens. The pace of his thrusts increase that little more. “I’d expect no less though. You’ve always loved cock in your mouth, haven’t you?” Felix doesn’t expect Sylvain to lift his head by that ponytail; nor does he expect the hand that runs down his back, to his rear. A quiet moan when it slaps him. “Well?”

“Y-yes,” Felix says back, barely more than a gasp for air. His arousal is building too much for him to deny otherwise. His head is lowered back down to Sylvain. Lips brushing against the side of his erection, whimpering against it as that hand slaps again.

“Little cockslut, aren’t you?”

“Fuck, Syl, _yes—”_

Sylvain grins, forcing Felix’s mouth back down on his dick. “Wish you had told me sooner that you like this, baby.”

He continues to rock his hips into Felix’s mouth. Harder, faster, every inch; it’s enough for tears to prick in his eyes, for the legs and hands against the bed to barely keep him upright. It’s almost shameful, how this alone is enough to turn him on completely. How it’s all he’s wanted Sylvain to do.

Sylvain eventually grows more breathless. Both hands grasping at Felix’s hair, the latter’s mouth and tongue trying to keep up with Sylvain’s merciless pace. A groan soon escapes the latter’s lips. Load ejaculated into Felix’s mouth, the latter unable to prevent his own moan. Watery eyes blinking up at Sylvain when a hand takes his face, lifting it.

“You know what to do, I’m sure.”

Felix nods as best as he’s able to in Sylvain’s grip; he swallows. He settles more comfortably on his knees and opens his mouth to speak. Instead lets out a cry when Sylvain’s other hand grasps at his crotch. “A-ah, Syl—”

“Far from done with you yet, kitten.” Felix clutches tightly at Sylvain’s arm as he begins to rub through Felix’s trousers and underwear. Moaning as he grinds it against it, louder when the hand on his face temporarily lets go to slap him instead. Taking hold of him again immediately. “Want more, don’t you?”

“Goddess, you know— _ngh,_ you know I do.”

“Yeah, I can tell.” Sylvain’s hand slips beneath the waistband of Felix’s trousers. Palm stroking over his underwear; a choked moan. “So fucking wet already. This really has turned you on that much?”

Felix bites at his lip from embarrassment. An eye tightly shuts as those fingers stroke roughly. “Y-yes.”

“All you can say? You’re adorable when you’re embarrassed, Fe.”

Sylvain leans in closer. Eyes bearing into Felix’s, the latter unable to look away. The hand trails back up again, now slipping beneath the underwear instead. Felix whimpers, legs squirming. He pushes himself closer to that hand.

“Such a fucking slut.”

Felix cannot help it; he moans desperately over those fingers touching him, a flush washing over him from those words. “Please, Syl—”

“Don’t even need to touch you there, now I think about it.” A near whine as Sylvain’s hand pulls out, now trailing up beneath Felix’s turtle-neck instead. He strokes along the skin of Felix’s waist. Gently for a moment, long enough to ask in a voice that is softer, “Are you all right to have your chest touched today?”

The question on Felix’s comfort brings warmth to his heart. Grateful that even amongst all this roughness, Sylvain watches out for him with as much love as ever. “It’s fine.”

Sylvain nods. A kiss against Felix’s cheek before a hand runs over his chest. Squeezing it, fingers pressing down against a nipple. Eyes fixed on Felix’s all the while. They watch for the slightest tremble, jolt of Felix’s body, Sylvain relishing in each and every reaction. “I could make you come with words alone, couldn’t I? You’re that much of a little mess.”

His lips find Felix’s neck. Feels his trembles, shivers beneath his touch. His fingertips pinch at Felix’s nipple. Still so rough, the shocks of pain tingling with pleasure. Felix’s teeth find his bottom lip. A tear trickling from his eye, a cross between a gasp and a moan as the hand on his chest slaps down before squeezing again.

“Fuck, you’re so— _ah!”_ Another pinch. Sylvain’s other hand tracing down Felix’s back, squeezing at his ass. “Syl … _Goddess,_ Sylvain, touch me.”

“No. Not where you’re asking, at least. Want you to come under my words, soak it all up like a whore.”

Sylvain lifts the turtle-neck. A bite at his nipple sends Felix jolting. His hands are unsure of where to place themselves, other than to grip onto Sylvain’s shirt tightly. “ _Fuck—”_

“Can’t get over how much you love this. How much you adore me being rough with you, dominating you—should have known it all along, how badly you’d like this.”

Those hands seem to touch Felix everywhere. Mouth leaving marks all across his chest. Rolling down the sleeveless turtle-neck, hands remaining underneath. So much stimulation. Enough for Felix’s body to never stop shaking, for his head to bury into Sylvain’s shoulder. Panting. Always needing more.

“S-Sylvain, please—”

“Please what?”

“I don’t … I don’t …” Too overwhelmed to finish his sentence, but Sylvain can read him like a book. Teeth nip at the top of his ear.

“Come for me, kitten. Right now in your underwear, like the dirty little thing you are.”

These touches and lips against him, those words, his arousal—it shouldn’t be enough for an orgasm to find him already. But it does. It leaves him crying out Sylvain’s name, releasing himself into his underwear. Shame is quick to follow. A hand over his mouth as he brings his head back away from Sylvain. Face burning, covered by another tear falling from his eye.

“What a good boy you are.” A murmur, the breath against Felix’s ear causing him to shudder; his thighs rubs together over the tongue trailing up his neck. “Want to fuck you hard, baby. Until you’re screaming my name.”

Felix’s moan is muffled by the hand he keeps over his mouth. Sylvain takes hold of his arm to force it away, a slap against his ass telling him to open his eyes.

“Speak. Or are you too shy?”

The words are taunting. Felix feels himself crumbling beneath them. As though he’d be willing to beg, should Sylvain ask. “I … I want that too. Don’t—don’t be gentle, Sylvain.”

A smile. Lips pressing against Felix’s jaw, and the words, “Wasn’t planning on it for a second.”

The world rushes by in a blur. The moment his trousers and underwear are removed, Felix is tossed down onto the bed. A single hand pins his wrists above his head. He moans from the force, back arching; Sylvain predicts the movement, his hand at Felix’s crotch in time for him to involuntarily grind against it. “O-oh Goddess, Syl, please—”

“Never seen you so desperate. Treating you like the cockslut you are really gets you going, doesn’t it?”

Felix’s head falls to the side in shame from those words. Sylvain reaches for Felix’s chin, forcing his head back. A thumb at his bottom lip forces his mouth open.

Nothing at all could prepare him for how Sylvain _spits_ straight into his mouth.

“My cum, spit,” Sylvain says, almost gently, but there’s a touch of possessiveness in his voice, “doesn’t matter as long as you know I own that mouth of yours.”

This mouth remains open after Felix swallows. Eyes wide from surprise. Surprise from the lengths Sylvain is reaching, how he himself is more aroused than he has ever been, despite how he’s becoming more overwhelmed as this continues.

His wrists are kept pinned above his head whilst Sylvain’s spare hand reaches for the oil at the nightstand. Popping open the jar’s lid, slicking a little onto his fingertips. Reaching down between Felix’s legs. Teasing him, Felix unable to tear his hands free. Whimpers escaping his lips.

“Please, please—”

“Goddess, baby. So fucking cute when you beg.”

A finger slips inside him. Felix cries out, still kept in his place even through the single hand, despite how harshly his body jolts; his face falls to the side again. Moans released onto the bed sheets as that finger works into a rhythm.

It’s nothing Sylvain has never done before. For some reason, it seems to pleasure him more than ever; the roughness of a second finger entering as well, relentless, sends Felix panting. Wriggling. Struggling. Still, that hand keeps him down, Felix helpless against it.

And he adores every moment, despite how his sense of being overwhelmed is increasing further, and there’s a part of him wondering if he’s taken on too much, too quickly.

But the safe word is there if he turns out he has. Regardless of all this dirty talk, degradation, roughness—Sylvain still adores him through and through, obvious by the love expressed in his eyes. How the corners of his lips occasionally tilts upwards over the sounds Felix makes. If Felix needs him to stop, he will. That is that.

And it simply feels too good to get him to do so. How those fingers work inside him like they _own_ him. In this moment, they do, Felix captured by the pleasure assaulting him, trapped beneath that hand pinning him to the bed.

“M-more,” he ends up whimpering. The sound causes Sylvain’s tongue to run over his lips.

“Want my cock in you, don’t you?”

“ _Yes,_ Syl, need you—need you inside me.” Felix’s head leans back with a cry; Sylvain’s fingers hitting against his sweet spot. “A-aah, _please!”_

A smirk stretches on Sylvain’s face. He pulls his fingers out from his panting lover. Hand releasing Felix’s wrists. He’s given a moment to breathe, to adjust, whilst Sylvain begins to pull a condom over his erection and spread lube over it. A gentle kiss pressed to the side of Felix’s head before all signs of softness vanish once more.

Sylvain takes hold of Felix by his upper arms, flipping him over on his stomach. A hand against the back of his head keeps his face planted into the bed. The other slaps at Felix’s ass. A silent command; he knows to lift it for Sylvain, crying out as another slap is landed on his thigh.

“Best look for you, baby,” says Sylvain. “Face down, ass up, just _begging_ for me to use you.”

“ _Goddess,_ Syl,” Felix groans against the bed. “Do it, please, I— _shit!”_ Teeth bite at his lip over the hand pulling at his ponytail. A momentary distraction before Sylvain slides into him. “Aah—!”

Felix is given a short while to adjust. Unaccustomed to Sylvain using more of his strength, everything at once would be too much, too soon. But it truly is only momentary before Sylvain quickens his thrusts. Balls slapping against Felix’s skin as he buries himself deeper inside. Fingernails digging into the skin of his hips, uncaring if they leave grooves against them.

“F-fuck, oh fuck, _Sylvain—”_

“Like that, don’t you?” A growl that resonates through Felix; a sense of possessiveness increasing the volume of his moans. “Like me fucking you hard, kitten?”

Felix can do little more than whimper and nod. Jolt as the hand leaving his hip slaps his ass instead. A moan catching itself in his throat, hands gripping tightly at the bed sheets beneath him. Caught with the urge to beg. For Sylvain to slow down, for him to speed up, keep fucking him until he has nothing left—he’s too overwhelmed to think of precise, coherent thoughts.

He’s only able to chant Sylvain’s name like a prayer. “Sylvain, _please,_ S-Sylvain—”

And Sylvain relishes in it. His thrusts become that little harder, hand tightening in Felix’s hair before it decides to wander. Sylvain leans over Felix and takes hold of the arms planted against the bed. Felix blinking in confusion, panted moans becoming louder, more desperate, as his arms are crossed over at his back and kept in place with a _single_ hand.

Because of course those damn things are large enough to do that. “Haah, o-oh _fuck—”_

“Mine.” Almost softly, but still with that huskiness dripping in lust, sending a shudder through Felix; hot breaths against his shoulder prick his skin with goosebumps. “All mine, so lucky to have such a _perfect_ little cockslut, taking me so well.”

The combination of degradation and praise sends Felix’s head higher still. _Almost_ sent too far across the edge, but not close enough yet. Weakening legs tremble. His previous, feigned struggles against Sylvain restraining him have reduced to submission, crumbled under too much pleasure to do anything but moan and take everything in.

Take all of _Sylvain_ in. Every inch, every shock at his chest as Sylvain’s other hand now reaches to it. Treading down. A heated palm against the smooth skin of his stomach. Touching him, rubbing at his arousal; he’s dizzy, _so_ dizzy, by all that consumes him.

“Syl— _vain,”_ a desperate whine and moan all at once. Words muffled by his teeth biting down onto the bed sheets. “I-I can’t …”

“What’s the matter, baby?”

“I’m gonna … c-can’t …”

Felix has been stripped of all strength. Only able to whimper, moan, the burning in him rising. The sounds of Sylvain forcing into him echoes in his ears. Louder, yet distant all at once; he’s too perplexed to figure out anything he feels, senses, other than how _incredible_ everything is.

“Come for me, kitten,” says Sylvain. By now, the pet name, a secret favourite, is enough for Felix to only moan louder. Sylvain’s own breath has been taken away. “Show me … show me how much you’ve adored all this, Felix.”

Fingers continuing to work at him. Hips pounding against him, the hand on his arms successfully keeping them in place. It takes only his mind flickering between all of this that pushes Felix to reach his second climax. _“Syl … Sylvain!”_ is the scream only partially muffled by his teeth biting down on the bedsheets. His orgasm is the strongest he has ever experienced. Sending shocks through his entire body, all the way to his bones, enveloped in a convulsive shake that leaves him completely wiped. It’s only Sylvain’s dick inside him and the hands keeping him in place that stop him from collapsing down onto the bed.

“Almost done as well,” says Sylvain, lowering down to press a kiss to Felix’s back. These words are full truth—it’s little time at all before Sylvain finds his release as well with a moan, grip tightening that little more on Felix whilst he rides it through.

He pulls himself out steadily. Felix’s arms fall by his side as they’re released, Sylvain looping his own around Felix’s waist. A kiss is pressed to his back. “Goddess, beautiful, that was incredible. You did so well. Are you all right?” Felix can only nod for now, face hidden in the bed. “Certain?”

“Mm.” Sylvain reaches reach for his hand, giving it a squeeze; Felix does the same back, even if a little weaker. He feels Sylvain back away momentarily in order to remove the condom and throw it away.

By the time Sylvain returns, Felix has fallen on his side, flushed face revealed from its hiding place in the bed. Sylvain’s hands immediately swoop down to cup his cheeks, thumbs stroking over the skin. “You’re crying,” he says. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Felix’s eyes widen. It’s only now he notices the dampness of tears. “I really am, it was just … a lot.”

“Too much?”

“No, not that, I would have told you if it was.” Felix leans into one of the hands on his face, letting out a chuckle. “Turns out you can destroy me, that’s all.”

Sylvain grins, leaning down to plant a kiss on Felix’s forehead. “Yeah. Could’ve done that all this time if I knew it’s what you wanted.”

“Why did you think I couldn’t handle it?”

Another kiss, this time on Felix’s lips. “It wasn’t anything to do with weakness, nor not seeing you as a man.” Sylvain reaches for tissues to begin cleaning the two up. He starts with Felix’s tears and the saliva tricked down from his mouth, before gently rubbing at his inner thighs. “It’s more to do with me being more experienced than you. I didn’t want to be too rough and accidentally hurt you.”

“You know I can handle being hurt.”

“Injuries on the battlefield and getting hurt during sex are two different things. Accidentally hurting you—in a way that you’re not asking for, anyway—would go against the trust we have. I’d feel awful for it.” Sylvain discards the tissues, a light kiss pressed to the side of Felix’s neck. “Can you sit up a little, my love? Even prop yourself up on your elbows? You need to drink some water.”

“Sure thing.” Felix goes for the latter; he swears that his body has turned to jelly. He accepts the glass of water handed to him, suddenly parched. There’s an amused smile on Sylvain’s face when he gulps it down.

“You really did enjoy it, then?”

Felix lowers the glass, inhaling deeply. “Truly. Every single aspect.”

“I was worried that calling you a whore would be a bit far.”

Felix chuckles, placing the glass of water down on the night-stand. “I didn’t expect it, but it was hot. Really.” He’s somewhat embarrassed about being forward enough to say it, but fully understands how Sylvain requires this reassurance; Sylvain isn’t used to sleeping with someone he loves, and is terrified of hurting others. He also appreciates honesty, which is why Felix adds, “But … I am feeling a bit overwhelmed, still. It was a lot.”

“That’s okay, baby. You’re allowed to be that way.” Sylvain’s hands slide to the bottom of Felix’s turtle-neck. “May I remove this?”

Felix hums, curious but trusting. He raises his arms to assist. The garment is left to one side. Sylvain guides Felix over to lay on his stomach, pulling a blanket to cover his bottom half. A soft, satisfied moan escapes Felix as those large, dependable hands glide up his back and massage into his shoulders. “Oh—”

“That good?”

“Not bad.”

Sylvain laughs, Felix smiling in amusement himself. He melts against the arms crossed by his head. His tension eases little by little as those hands continue to massage him. Frequent words of praise, affection, given to him through the process, “You did so well, baby,” and, “My beautiful Felix, I love you more than anything,” and so many more that Felix, whilst still in the high of the pleasure granted to him, basks in. So much so he might even end up tearful.

It’s nice at times, to be taken care of. He realises he doesn’t always have to be as such through the gentleness Sylvain has granted him during sex until now. There’s a beauty in this as well, the care given to him after a rough session, the contrast relaxing him more than anything has in a while.

He doesn’t have to be anything but himself. There’s nothing he has to lie about. Another realisation finds him; even though he asked for this because he knew it would turn him on, and because he felt embarrassed over the previous delicate treatment, it has allowed him to see the amount of love and trust needed for Sylvain to be rougher.

“Come here, baby,” says Sylvain once he’s finished massaging; he’s lounging by the headboard, pulling Felix closer; the latter hums in appreciation, arms wrapping around Sylvain’s waist and face burying into him. He smiles when Sylvain’s arm loops around his shoulders in return. “Thank you for talking about this. I know that bringing things up can be difficult for you, and it means the world for you to feel like you can speak to me.”

“Well, I wasn’t going to get the fucking I wanted otherwise.”

“Joke all you like, I understand it’s because you trust me. And I appreciate that deeply.” Felix is somehow able to relax even further when Sylvain’s fingers comb through his now loose hair. “You can talk about any of this to me, ever. I’d never judge you on what you’d like to do in bed.”

“Yeah. Should’ve known that you of all people would get it.” A pause, before Felix adds, “You too. If there’s anything you ever want or have something to ask, you can tell me.”

“That’s good, because there _is_ something I’m curious about.”

Felix’s head peeks out from Sylvain, chin leaning against him to look up at him instead. “Oh?”

“I couldn’t help but notice that you got _really_ turned on by me pinning your arms,” he says, a knowing grin on his face when Felix’s eyes widen. “Is that something you might want to try more with, baby?”

“I-I, well.” Felix hides again in Sylvain’s side, before the latter can see him blush. “I … yeah. Maybe. Sounds good.”

“Learning more about you everyday.” The teasing tone in Sylvain’s voice eases. Hand still brushing through Felix’s hair, leaning down to kiss his head. “I love you, Felix.”

“I love you too.”

Enough for him to uncover his face despite his embarrassment. He smiles when their lips meet again. Never will he take that love for granted, and never will he not be grateful for Sylvain’s continuous, undying care.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Find me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/nikobynight  
> FE3H kinkmeme: https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/


End file.
